


All The World

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the stages of love: Attraction, Romance, Passion, Intimacy, Commitment</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The World

## All The World

by HYPERFocused

<http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com>

* * *

  1. Rules of Attraction 



Of all the lessons his father had taught Lex, `Don't want what you can't have' wasn't one of them. A Luthor was entitled to anything and everything imaginable, though many desires were too unseemly to be voiced in good company. One's baser needs should be fulfilled discreetly. 

And Lex understood discretion, escaping when he needed to a club in the seedier parts of Metropolis where he could dance with a pretty bad-boy then fuck and forget him in peace, or jetting off to a distant hotspot for a weekend with the latest famous name debutante dilettante. It wasn't that his name wouldn't get in the papers. Sometimes it would, especially if his father hadn't paid for such notice to be erased. But it wouldn't matter. Regrettable as they might be, all of these trysts were forgettable. 

Clark was different. His savior -- and sometimes Lex wanted to capitalize that -- his beautiful boy. The boy who didn't even know that he was Lex's, and Lex certainly wasn't going to tell him. 

Instead, he was going to be the close friend for which Clark's limited experience begged. The experienced mentor, supplier of the stuff of dreams. And if Lex's own dreams were darker, or dirtier, nobody but Lex had to know. 

"I've never had a friend like you," Clark told him, sounding both awed and a little afraid. 

"Neither have I, Clark," Lex answered, already plotting how he could get what he wanted, yet cursing his likelihood to ruin it. 

* * *

"Everything is ruined," Clark thought, giving voice to the fears that not only was he Smallville's biggest dork, but he was its biggest freak, as well. It wasn't because he kept falling all over Lana Lang, the girl he'd always thought he was in love with. It wasn't even so much the big alien secret. His mind still couldn't quite get around that, but he was still himself, so maybe if he didn't have to think about it, he could pretend it wouldn't change him much. 

What was changing him was the ever-growing knowledge that not only was he going to have to pass for the regular, red-blooded girl-next-door loving teenager he'd always thought he was, but he was also going to have to hide another huge secret. 

Lex made his so-called desire for Lana feel flimsy as paper. Lex was like no one he'd ever met, more alien than Clark, and Clark couldn't help orbiting him. It wasn't the money. Sure, it was pretty cool to have a friend who could do anything, one who was willing to share those opportunities with Clark, but it was more than that. 

Nobody had ever looked at Clark like Lex did, like he was something miraculous. The way Lex wanted him was evident, even to Clark with his limited small town upbringing. It made Clark feel like more of an alien, it was true. But at the same time, knowing the attraction was mutual was like finding out he wasn't alone. 

2\. A Little Romance 

"So where would you take someone if you wanted to be romantic, but didn't have a lot of money?" Clark asked Lex one February afternoon. It was cold outside, but they were in his space in the barn, and the heaters and oil lamps were doing a decent job of keeping the place pleasantly warm. The blankets helped too, but best of all was Clark's own body heat, which warmed the space better than any artificial means. 

"Well, I would never be in such circumstances," Lex said, amused. 

"I don't believe that. I know you're more romantic than you like to let on." 

"I meant, Clark, that I can't imagine not having a lot of money." He was definitely a romantic, especially where virginal farm boys with perfect cocksucker lips were concerned. It was too bad the one he loved was busy asking for advice on how to woo the girl of his dreams. He was far too good for her. 

"Ass." Clark threw a pillow at him, but without much force. It was old and smelled like barn. "You know what I meant." 

"Yes, Clark. What I would do is take this mystery person somewhere meaningful to you. Show them why it's important." Of course Lana wouldn't care unless it revolved around her, but knowing Clark, it probably would. 

Clark looked up at Lex and smiled, making the space even brighter. "I think I could do that." 

"That's good. You know, the best way to show someone you really care about them is to share your real self. People don't like it when you hide behind a facade.' 

"I know what you mean." He looked down at his hands, and Lex thought this might be it, the big confession. "I wish..." 

`What do you wish, Clark?" Lex moved a little closer, the better to reassure his friend. 

"I wish I didn't have to hide. I wish I could just be who I am." Really, that could have meant anything. It was a common thought among teenagers of all stripes. 

"You don't have to hide. Anyone who doesn't accept you as you truly are doesn't deserve to be with you. Anyway, I bet Lana likes you just fine." 

"This isn't about Lana. She's got Whitney, and anyway, I'm not sure I like her like that anymore. I'm not sure I ever did." Chloe, then. 

"Then it must be Chloe. That's good." 

"Chloe's a friend. It's not her." 

"There's an expression `Love is friendship caught on fire.' It's a little cheesy, but not without merit." 

"I'm hoping that's true - about friendship, -- but it isn't Chloe." Clark turned to Lex. "My dad named this my Fortress of Solitude. He fixed it up for me when I was a kid. It's my favorite place to go just to be myself." 

"I'm honored you're sharing it with me." 

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, Lex?" 

Lex took Clark hands." For me, it's a certain bridge," he said. Then he kissed him. 

3\. Passion Play 

"For me, it's a certain bridge," Lex said, then tilted his head in and kissed Clark. It was completely unexpected, except for the part where Clark had been hoping it would happen just like that. 

Lex's lips were soft, though the press of them against Clark's own mouth held a fierce sort of strength. The change from nearly chaste closed-mouth pecks to teeth and tongue was swift and Clark was hard before Lex pulled away gasping. It was hard to remember that other people needed to breathe. 

He tore Lex's dress shirt before he could stop himself, buttons flying everywhere. Lex didn't seem to mind, saying "Yes, Clark. Anything." when Clark sucked a red mark onto the hollow of his throat. God, Clark loved that. Loved that Lex would take anything he had to give. Wanted everything from him, and said so. 

Loved it most of all that Lex didn't treat him like the scared kid he kind of was, and just went after what he wanted, grabbing Clark's hand and placing it on his erection. It was hot and felt amazing, even through the wool of Lex's pants. Clark's hand trembled a little as he tried to take more care undoing them than he'd managed with Lex's shirt. 

"Wait, Clark. Let me --" Lex said, working Clark's flannel shirt off of his shoulders and undoing his jeans. Then he pushed Clark back onto the ratty couch and straddled him. Clark thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever felt. 

* * *

Lex had made lovers of beauty queens and underwear models, moguls and heiresses. The cream of the crop from all over the world. But at this moment, with Clark kissing him desperately, and thrusting up against him, Lex couldn't remember a single one of them. 

Clark was breathtaking, cheeks flushed red, hands unsure where to go next, until Lex made it clear by his impassioned reactions that they could go anywhere. Clark could do anything he wanted to Lex and have anything in return. Lex doubted he'd ever been given that sort of freedom. He held back so much in his daily life -- he couldn't even tell Lex how much, but Lex knew, and someday he would prove himself worthy of Clark's full trust. For now he could just give him this, the gift of his own trust and acceptance. 

Clark was as eager as he was awkward, a combination that enraptured Lex. The way he touched Lex was beautiful, explorations of lips and hands, bodies enmeshed, thrusting up against Lex with more abandon than skill. 

It would be a true delight to open Clark up, in every sense of the word. The whole world was new to him. No one had used or abused him. His limited experiences hadn't jaded him. He was young in a way Lex hadn't seen in years, but not at all a child. Lex wondered what he had been through to make him such a conundrum. He couldn't wait to find out. 

4\. Intimacy Issues 

It was a small thing, round and flat, with a subtle glow. It had two small holes in it, and its original owner probably hadn't given it a moment's thought. Always elegant, it was just like Lex to have shirts with beautiful, yet understated buttons. Clark wondered it he'd see it was missing now. Nothing you'd notice much, unless it happened to catch your eye and you saw how attractively it was shaped, that the material was rich and strong. Mother of pearl, possibly, or some other sort of shell. His mother would know, Clark thought. But he wasn't going to show her. This tiny treasure, rediscovered hours later in the dark of the Fortress of Solitude, was a reminder of the best night of his life. 

It wasn't just the sex. That had been extraordinary, and not because it was Clark's first time being so close to another person. He'd felt truly loved with Lex touching him, and kissing him. It was like discovering he wasn't so alien after all. The connection he and Lex had was `the stuff of legends.' Lex had said it himself, and then proved it with his whole body. 

The talking before and after had been just as intimate. Clark had opened up to a degree he'd never imagined feeling free enough to do. Not quite the big secret, but an allowance that he wasn't just a dorky farm-boy. He knew that someday he'd tell Lex everything. He was sure Lex was the one. 

* * *

Two days later, and Lex could still feel the evidence of Clark's passion all over his body. Finger shaped bruises, and red marks sucked onto his skin made him shiver with the memory whenever he touched himself. The colorful display had not faded the way such imprints on his flesh usually did. He was usually so quick to heal. 

Not that he minded. There was something about Clark that was different than anyone he'd ever bedded. Anyone he'd ever known. And if Lex wasn't quite ready to make his bets on why, he was pretty sure he knew. 

It didn't matter, anyway. Clark was special, and as long as he knew that he could take all the time in the world to share his secret. It wasn't that secret that made him special to Lex anyway. It was his soul deep beauty that attracted Lex to him. Deeper than attraction, Lex had never known anything like it. As much as he would have liked to, Lex couldn't just come right out and tell the world how he felt about Clark. Someday he would, but while Clark was still in high school, in a backwards town, they'd have to be content to be inexplicable friends. 

Let everyone wonder what they saw in each other. The intimate details were nobody's business 

But Lex knew they were more than close friends. Just as he knew Clark had kept his shirt button. It was a small reminder of something beautiful. Something shared. 

. 

5\. Committed 

At first, Jonathan Kent had thought it wouldn't last. This friendship between his innocent teenage son, and the already jaded at twenty-two Lex Luthor. To Clark, Jonathan was sure, Lex was an exciting glimpse at the big city, at a life he might have dreamt about, but not one the strong family values Jonathan and Martha instilled upon him allowed him to have. 

He was sure Lex wanted nothing pure from Clark. The question was whether his designs were intimate or invasive. Either way, Clark wasn't safe in his presence. 

Every day it went on, Jonathan liked it less and less. The bond between his son and the Luthor heir grew inexplicably stronger. But he'd told Clark how he felt, warned about the dangers associated with proximity to Lionel, and that hadn't changed Clark's actions in the slightest. Jonathan missed the little boy who would listen to his father's every word, though at seventeen, he realized it was normal Clark didn't. 

Despite Clark`s insistence that they were `just friends`, he was sure the relationship had been going on for a lot longer than Clark and Lex had admitted to them: a deeper blush than usual on Clark's face, and a determined look on Lex's as Clark said "Lex and I have something to tell you both." 

He'd paused then, as if too scared to go on. Until Lex had interlaced his fingers with Clark's, and it didn't matter anyway. Nothing needed to be said, because it was all perfectly clear. 

* * *

It was all perfectly clear, Martha thought, witnessing the revelation that was no secret to her at all. Lex was in love with her son, and the feeling was returned full fold. Jonathan could like it or lump it, but none of his blustering and complaining would make a damn bit of difference. 

It wasn't that she was completely sanguine with the idea. But they had been through so much with Clark that seeing him truly happy did wonders at assuaging her fears. 

Besides, she'd never had the same reservations about the Luthor boy that her hsband had. She still remembered the frightened, shell shocked child he'd been when they first met him, starved for affection, and leaning into their new-found son's touch. Clark had been their son from the moment she blinked open her eyes and saw him. It was this image, and the look of revulsion Lionel had given Lex that stuck with her. 

Maybe it was because she saw through a mother's eyes, but Lex didn't feel like a threat. Flawed, yes, but redeemable. Lex needed Clark's love and Jonathan and Martha's acceptance. It was this decency that would keep him from the sins of his father. It was this that would keep him human, and put him on the path to righteousness. With his growing gifts, it would be so easy for them to lose Clark to that alien side. It was love that kept Clark human as well, in emotion if not in fact. 


End file.
